The Rouring Flames of The Dragon Prince
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Natsu has to protect Lucy from an attack, he died in the process. He has been reborn as something unexpected, when he pays respect to himself, he gets caught by a certain girl and cat. T to be safe.


**_I do not own this plot, I got this from a story I read before, however it is different._**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Pain...

pain is all I feel...

It hurts.

I jumped in front of the attack meant to hit Luce. "NAAATSSSUUUU!" Then came the dark. The pain, it is overwhelming. It dulled till it vanished.

I felt a tingling sensation all over me, soon enough I woke. I was in a cave, water was in little ponds and puddles. Flames sprouted out of little holes in the floor that are scattered around the walls.

I stand up, only to collapse. To weak when I hit the floor I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I woke up with a start and ran over to the water to see its mirror. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. I peered over the edge to see my reflection.

Right I was, in front of me in the water is a salmon(pink. "IT IS SALMON!") dragon, scales and everything. "How?" The words bursts out of my lips, the dragon followed accurately. The leathery sound of wings met my ears, so did an answer.

"Natsu Dragneel, sun of mine." I tirn around to be greeted by my father, Igneel. "As you can see, you have been revived by a dragon, we must save your world soon." His words are caught me off guard, I answered anyway.

"How do I fly? Can I transform into a human? What do you mean by save my world?" He seemed to hesitate before continuing.

"My son, I must now re-teach you the ways of the dragons. First you must transform into a human." He made me sit down in a meditating position, or as close to one as you can get with a dragon body, and breath in deep breaths. "Seek your power, it will feel fluffy and warm. Then form an image in your mind of how you used to be, don't worry your scarf will always be there." I did as he said and felt that tingling sensation again, I opened my eyes and then I didn't see a scout, I was how I used to be. I was human. I sat up and pranced around in joy. "You did good, you took less time then I expected."

 _ **And so it began...**_

* * *

 **Three-Four years later**

* * *

I stood infront of my father of my father as a dragon and he spoke. "My son, your training is complete, you can go save your world now." I have grown, I am smarter, and _sometimes_ thing before doing something. "I will come along to make sure you don't do anything reckless." I froze for a second before I understood.

"Buuuuut Daaaaaaad! You know my middle name is 'reckless'!" His eyebrow twitched before I pushed me into the swirling vortex of red and green behind me.

* * *

Ther I stood behind the guild. Rain poured down, I instantly memorized it as Juvia, I was infront of a tombstone. I don't know why but I knelt down and paid my respects to the tombstone with my name carved into it. My father stood behind me, not long after, he soon paid his respects. Then came a voice I missed all too much. "Happy, I think we should visit Marsu toda-WAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed at the sight of two dragons paying respects to her deceased best friend's grave. "Dra-dragons..." Then came my little buddies voice.

"Aye." It wasn't as peppy as before, but it still made me happy non-the-less. I sat up and picked up Happy and placed him from out of Luce's arms and placed him on my shoulder. Luce was shaking in fear, then I gently nudged her with my snout, she took it nicely and calmed down. I continued to nudge her softly before huffing lightly, then came the responders to Luce's scream.

The blue haired dragon slayer was the first out, she was matured, her hair reached the floor and she had magenta streaks in her bangs. "Dra-drag-dragons..." She quickly recovered and continued. "What do you want with Lucy-sama?" I looked up and over to her, My eyes reflected hurt and pain, she was really stricked. The others came outside to the back of the guild. Then at this moment Happy was actually happy.

"AYE!" He had a large smile on his face and a blush at the corner of his cheeks. All who saw were shocked. "The dragons were paying their respects...*sniff* to Natsu..." His happy mood dropped rapidly as he continued, at the end of the sentence he was in tears. The people outside with us had their jaws dropped at the two dragons, counting me, freaking out trying to make the blue fur ball happy again. I was hugging him to my chest and my father was throwing his arms around everywhere. "Though I do think he is a lot like him..."

"GAHH!" They all jumped in shock. "Why does everything just have to be so darn confusising Dad!?" My father jumped.

"Why do you turn it to me?" He asked in shock and anger.

"Well I am sorry Igneel. I just don't understand this situation at all." I said, sarcasm dripping off my first sentence.

"Dad? Igneel? What do you mean by that?" We both froze and we twitched out heads over to her, confusion plastered on my face and shock on my father's.

"Now what am I going to do with this reckless mess you made, my son?" I huffed in anger and glared at him.

"Reckless is my middle name, I wasn't called salamder for a reason." He huffed right back at me.

"Riiight... The famous Salamander, my son I raised before I vanished." At this point he was in human form and angry fire blazed around him, the people who were smart backed away a few steps.

"Well maybe I was actually strong before you got me revived as a dragon!" I huffed and turned my back to him, and placed Happy back to the blonde haired celestial wizzard's arms.

"Well if I didn't revive you then I would have lost you forever! You were human! Human die Natsu!" I turned into a human with a burst of flames.

"I KNOW THAT DAD! HUMANS DIED! I DIED OKAY! I KNOW THAT! I KNOW I JUMPED INFRONT OF THE ATTACK TO SAVE LUCE, I KNOW THAT I DIED, I KNOW THAT THIS," I pointed at my family, "THIS IS FAIRY TAIL! THIS IS WHERE I GREW WHEN YOU VANISHED, THIS IS WHERE I FOUND FAMILY! YOU GOT THAT!" After that spree of anger the flames vanished from around me and that left a surprised family. The white scarf around my neck flapped in the wind and though my glare would kick Erza out-of-Fiore, my panting took it to about out-of-Magnolia. My salmon(pink) hair was messily sprawled across my head.

"Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked with shock absolute on his face. Wendy stood there frozen. Happy just glompped me, landing on my shoulder. I stood still and stared at my father, the glares shot at eachother is worse then the ones I used to give to Ice Princess(aka Gray).

* * *

 **Hope you liked the Prologue! A new chapter will come soon!**


End file.
